This invention relates to coin handling apparatus and more particularly to means for retarding or deadening the motion of coins travelling through such apparatus thereby to ensure that they are accurately sensed by sensing or detecting devices within the apparatus.
Coin handling apparatus used in vendors and the like typically include various detection devices, such as a device for detecting whether an item traveling through the apparatus is an acceptable coin or an unacceptable item (e.g., a slug or unacceptable coin) and, if it is an acceptable coin, detecting its denomination. A detection device of this type may be, for example, an electromagnetic detector or indicator such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,918,564, 3,952,851 or 3,966,034. To ensure accurate detection by such a device, it is important that items move smoothly past the device without substantial bounce or flutter and at the same speed, regardless of coin size and mass.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,889,792 and 3,944,038 which disclose devices for dissipating the kinetic energy of a coin as it travels through a coin handling mechanism.